Metal to flesh
by DarthFiction
Summary: What happens when all your lovable characters that try to stuff you in a suit turn to humans, well just look and see. Art by Awesome magic hero's deviant art.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, man I cannot believe I'm doing this as a story, how awkward imp going to feel will be odd, anyway all for entertainment purposes I am going to make this a story of what if the animatronics urn in to humans this first chapter will just explain what's to come, also this is not connected to my Puppet the untold story series, and I am mostly going to work on that rather than this but I will still update this new story. So let's begin the introduction chapter.**

 **Oh and the purple guy is not real and none of the animatronics have souls, But the shadows are magic**

 **Metal to flesh (intro)**

 **Characters**

 **Puppet-**

Human form- has a black hoodie (With a unzipped zipper) with black and white stripes on the arms elbows down, has black gloves and has black boots, white shirt, black pants, black boots. White skin with Purple tears going to his mouth. Has purple eyes, black hair with some small strands of really dark grey. Black around his eyes. Skinny.

Gender- Male

Personality- Ehh, you will have to find that out yourself, but I will tell you he is not the most liked in the bunch, and that he talks to the plushes in his Prize Corner.

Age- 15

Friends (yep, feeling pretty awkward already.)- Goldie, Jeremy (you just wait to see where he fits in the story), Mangle, Balloon boy, Old Chica, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy.

Enemies- Old Freddy, Foxy, Old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, This one rat named Carl, and toy Chica (And she likes everybody.)

Traits- Is accustomed to small spaces, is great at hiding, and usually carries a jack in a box with him. Is curios. Hates being called a Puppet (Reasons that will be explained)

Nickname- Jack

 **Golden Freddy (Goldie)-**

Human form- Has a yellow tux, a blue top hat and bow tie, blue boots, and yellow formal pants. Blond hair, blue eyes.

Gender- Male

Personality- Big Ego, is always the one who solves problems.

Age- 17

Friends- Puppet, Endoskeleton, Mangle, Balloon boy, Old Freddy, The two shadows and all the toy animatronics.

Enemies- Hmm pretty much neutral to everyone else, except a rat named Carl.

Traits- Carries a gold painted microphone.

Human name- None

 **Mangle**

Human form- Has a simple pink night gown with pink and white striped stockings and red boots. Has white hair and red cheek paint. On her left side she has a peg leg.

Gender- Female (Due to a higher level of people will want a girl mangle.)

Personality- Helping, and caring.

Age- 16

Friends- Puppet, Goldie, the toy animatronics, Balloon boy.

Enemies- The old animatronics, the shadows creep her out, Jeremy, and a rat named Carl

Traits- Is not that cared by the olds do to the bite of 87

Human name- None

 **Old Foxy**

Human form- Has an eye patch, a hook, and a peg leg, has pirate captain clothing on, red hair, a pirate hat with a Freddy cross and bone skull on it, a black pirate coat on, a sword holder on but the sword is not real, and has some gold teeth.

Gender- Male

Personality- Mad, does NOT LIKE ANY of the toy animatronics including, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Puppet, and most of all, balloon boy.

Age- 22

Friends- All old animatronics, Goldie, Shadow Freddy. Jeremy.

Enemies- All toy animatronics, Shadow Bonnie, and a rat named Carl.

Traits- A little bit rude … ok really rude. Really, really, really, really,* takes a deep breath* , really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really … hates … balloon … boy *Faints for ten minutes*

Nickname- None

 **Old Bonnie**

Human form- Purple tux with red bow tie, purple hair, black dress shoes. Black hair

Gender- Male

Personality- Agro a lot, Is kind at times.

Age- 19

Friends- All old animatronics.

Enemies- All toy animatronics.

Traits- Does whatever old Freddy says, has a grudge against toy bonnie

Nickname- None

 **Old Freddy Faze Bear**

Human form- brown tux, brown hair, brown dress shoes, has a black bow tie, brown formal pants, has a black top hat, tall, blue eyes.

Gender- Male

Personality- Caring for all old animatronics except the toy animatronics

Age- 23

Friends- Both shadows, Jeremy, All old animatronics.

Enemies- All toy animatronics.

Traits- Carries a microphone, stubborn

Human name- Freddy

 **Shadow Bonnie**

Human form- Black tux, black boots, black bow tie, Black hair, Black around his eyes.

Gender- Male

Personality- Funny yet calm, Is rather … odd

Age- 16

Friends- All

Enemies- None (yet)

Traits- is the cause of their human form along with Shadow Freddy

Nickname- Shadow

 **Shadow Freddy**

Human form- Just like Freddy just the tux, and top hat are purple along with the hair.

Gender- Male

Personality- Protective of all the animatronics, is the boss of all of them except Jeremy.

Age- 25

Friends- All

Enemies- None (Yet)

Traits- is the cause of the animatronics transformation along with Shadow bonnie.

Nickname- None

 **Toy Freddie**

Human form- Has a bright brown and dark brown stripped hoodie, a black shirt under the hoodie, blue jeans, and brown boots. A black top hat with the red strip. Brown hair, and a black bow tie.

Gender- Male

Personality- Protective of all toy animatronics except Puppet, is annoyed that mangle is friends with puppet. Will take the blame for the toy animatronics mistakes. Regularly tries to make peace with the old animatronics but usually fails.

Age- 16

Friends- All toys, the Shadow animatronics, Jeremy.

Enemies- Puppet, old animatronics.

Traits- Hates puppet the most, has a microphone. Likes to do things by the book.

Nickname- Tf

 **Toy Chica**

Human form- A yellow dress with pink stripes at the bottom of it. Dress goes down to knees. Orange stalkings and orange boots. Pink eyes, and blond hair. A bib that says lets party.

Gender- Female

Personality- Exited and loves everyone …. Except when she is upset, then she will go berserk.

Age- 15 and a half

Friends- everyone, but the olds don't like her, she also hates Puppet.

Enemies- Puppet, and the old animatronics (even though she does not realize.)

Traits- Loud, and she carries a plate with her cupcake around.

Nickname- Tc

 **Toy Bonnie**

Human form- Bright blue hoodie, white shirt underneath, bright blue jeans, white sneakers, and white gloves. Blue hair green eyes, has red cheek paint.

Gender- Male

Personality- Musical, Loves candy, and is the smartest of all the toys.

Age- 16

Friends- Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon boy, Jeremy, the two Shadows

Enemies- Old animatronics.

Traits- is usually playing his guitar, is the only one who would purposely break the rules (and maybe bones)

Nickname- Tb

 **Old Chica**

Human form- A simple yellow dress like Toy Chica except more worn down. Dirty blond. Hand are a little shaky. Pink eyes. Long yellow dress gloves. A white long sleeve shirt under her dress. Pink stalkings, and orange dress boots (High heels), and has a bib saying let's eat. Really skinny.

Gender- Female

Personality- Simple, helping, Curios.

Age- 21

Friends- All shadows and old animatronics. Jeremy.

Enemies- Toy animatronics, and the Endoskeleton.

Traits- Is a good cook, is not caring for Foxy but Foxy is for her.

Nickname- None.

 **Balloon Boy**

Human form- Shirt pants and hat from the game. Dirty blond, and is skinny.

Gender- Male.

Personality- Kind, Adventurous.

Age- 15

Friends- All toys blah, blah, blah, blah, Shadows, and Puppet, this is so boring writing this over and over again so you better be happy, unless you aren't.

Enemies- Old animatronics

Traits- One of the few friends to Puppet, has a sign.

Nickname- BB

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

Human form that he always had- brown hair brown eyes, tall, and has a night guard uniform on.

Gender- Male

Personality- Scared, and confused.

Age- 25

Friends- all.

Enemies- None.

Traits- carries a flash light.

Nickname- none

 **Carl the Rat**

Human form- Has none, he is just a large rat.

Gender- Male.

Personality- Evil.

Age- 4

Friends- none

Enemies- all

Traits- is an annoyance.

Nickname- Carl

 **Groups.**

 **Toy animatronics.**

Leader- Toy Freddy.

Group members- Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, The mangle, Balloon boy.

 **Shadows**

Leader- Shadow Freddy

Group members- Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie.

 **The originals**

Leader- Freddy

Group members- Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy.

 **Oh I never spoke of the new nightmares, or Spring Trap, Heh, heh, heh see you at chapter one.**


	2. So it begins :)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of Metal to Flesh, I had a lot of fun writing it. Oh and a little bit of changes about souls and ghosts, Puppet has a soul along with the Shadows, but they do not bring it up, everyone else is just a animatronic, and Purple guy will not be Spring Trap.**

 **Also those new nightmare animatronics gave me a nightmare.**

 **** ** _WARNING:_** **Contains, abuse, a little bit of romance, and sad stories, you have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1:** **So it begins**

 **Toy Freddy's POV.**

Today was a slow day … like always, after the bite of 87 the pizzeria had not been opened. I'm right now in the security office, it was day so there was no night guard, that means Puppet is out of his box, and Mangle was in her corner like always after the bite, I don't blame her for biting the child, she has been torn apart by those little brats day after day, anyway Toy bonnie and Toy Chica are on stage standing their like always, they think kids will show up today, and I do not want to give them the bad news, but their probably just in denial.

Voice: Hi.

"Gahhh!" I scream and franticly look around the room trying to find the source, I see balloon boy crawl out of the left vent.

Balloon boy (BB): Oh sorry for scaring you Tf. I was just bored and Puppet is still in his box.

"It's ok BB, just don't scare me like that."

Strange puppet always is out of his box when the music stops playing, hey I'm not complaining, he has a long history with me, and not a good one.

 **Meanwhile in the parts and service room.**

 **Freddy POV.**

Chica: Its day and nobody shown up guys do you think it's safe to leave.

Freddy: Ehh, five more minutes, just in case.

I do not think anyone is showing up today so I will wait five minutes until we leave just in case.

Fox: Uhg, Captain why we no leaving now, the pizzeria is closed.

Bonnie looks to foxy, Bonnie has not been the same since he lost his arm and face, but he is lucky he could be like Chica whom has no hands at all.

Bonnie: Stop complaining we can wait five minutes.

Foxy crosses his arms and looks to the celling.

Foxy: Ffffffiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee!

The metallic fox lowered his head and closed his eyes.

 **Seven minutes later at the Prize corner.**

 **Marionette's POV**

Alone, nobody, a liar that's what the others call me, I'm just their puppet to make fun of, I'm in my box fiddling with the buttons on my chest, I was one of the originals along with Goldie, and the old Spring Bonnie animatronics. I know the music stopped but I'm done being their Puppet, a puppet, I hate that name, an everyday reminder of how I get manipulated, teased with, and controlled with fear, I hate this place, I wish I was not a stupid ugly clown doll.

I hear a banging on my box, I slowly open it to see that it is Mangle hanging on the celling, she is one of the few that I'm comfortable with so I open my box fully and stand up, which is surprising, because her out of all people would hate me, but she is not mad.

Mangle: Hey Marionette, um have you seen BB, we are playing hid and go seek.

"No, but I will help you look." I said as I got out of my box.

Mangle: "Thanks follow me" She said as she crawled on the roof out of the Prize Corner.

I walked but fell my first steps, this is due to me being in a box for hours on end, and I got up and slowly started to walk out of my corner. By the time I got out I was able to walk normally, but I could not see Mangle, she must have forgotten that I had to get used to walking after being in my box all night, I look around the game area but see nothing I walk backwards until I bonk into something. I fall down on my stomach and quickly turn onto my back to see what I bumped into, and I quite wish I did not.

I saw Freddy, large old, decayed, scary Freddy, not the chubby toy version I'm more aware of.

The large brown bear looked down at me.

Freddy: Well if it isn't little old Marionette, how are you doing, and why are you out of your box.

"Freddy! Umm, Freddy, Nice to see you man how you doing."

Chica: Oh not much just wandering about.

Then the yellow torn up chicken came out of the shadows.

"Oh, um, well I am just helping Mangle help find BB." I said in a panic.

Freddy put one of his hands on his chin in thought for five seconds then looked down on me on the grown.

Freddy: Oh, that's right, your music is not on.

I slowly get up on my feet and look at Freddy in the eyes.

"What do you want Freddy?"

Freddy: Oh, what do I want … hmm, good question … I just want … payback for you being the only one of use not being used as scrap metal." He said loudly in an angry tone grabbing me by the neck and lifting my endoskeleton less body of the floor stopping me from breathing in the process, with one hand to.

"Le-t m-e-e go-o *Coughs*"

Chica: Um Freddy, he is in pain, can you let him go.

Foxy: Now why we be doing that lass.

Then foxy can up next to Chica and put his arm on her solder around her neck.

"It was-s not … my call" I said using my arms trying to break free."

Then Freddy lifted me higher from the ground and squeezed me tighter.

I cough and gag at his actions. He squeeze's my throat tighter and tighter.

Freddy: Oh what's wrong Puppeteer, did your string get tied up.

Goldie: Freddy, that's enough!

Then Golden Freddy came up behind me and in front of Freddy. Two seconds later Freddy dropped me on the ground and looked at Goldie then down at me.

Freddy: You're lucky you have your friend with you Puppet.

Then he turned around and left with his … posy, I guess, a gang, crew, hmm, I need to get a dictionary, but before disappearing in the darkness Chica looked back me on the ground recovering.

Foxy: Chica! Come now lass we be needing to go.

Chica then turned around and walked into the darkness but before she did she looked at me and spoke.

Chica: I'm sorry.

Then the animatronic chicken left into the dark.

Goldie: "Here let me help you up." He said holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I was back on my feet.

Goldie: Are you alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said with my left hand holding my right elbow as I looked at the floor.

I looked back up at Goldie.

"So, I need to find mangle and balloon boy, will you help."

Goldie: Sure, why not.

 **Back at the office.**

 **Toy Freddy's POV**

BB: And that's how I ended up here.

I was sitting on the ground with BB on the left side of the office while I sat on the right side. Honestly BB is not that liked by the kids and I do not think he realizes it.

Voice: BB! Found you!

BB: Dang it he said looking into the dark hallway as Mangle crawled in from the ceiling.

"Hey Mangle." I said looking at the mangled up fox, no pun intended.

Mangle: "HI." She said as she slowly crawled down to the ground next to balloon boy.

The ways she sat was making her body a pile.

Mangle: Hey Toy Freddy have you seen Puppet he was supposed to be following me.

"Um … no, but you know him he leaves when you need him most, you remember what he did to you, he lied, and you did not believe me, then you bite a child due to his lie." I said. I never really understood why Puppet and Mangle were friends, I on the other hand very much dislike Marionette, he is to … weird, and whenever something goes wrong he never helps.

Mangle: "He did not lie." She hissed, but what I said was true, but it's a painful truth.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **Toy Freddy's POV**

 _What happened was the old animatronics were surrounding me and all the toys were not in hearing distance, we were in the office._

Fritz was fired so there was no night guard this night. I am at the back wall Chica at the hallway entrance, Foxy holding me by my neck, Bonnie to the left of the room, and Freddy in front of me.

Freddy: Yeah … I can safely confirm that Toy Freddy is two chubby, makes me wonder why we were replaced by a fat bear, a girl/guy bunny, a mangled up fox, and a chicken who is way too skinny. But I can forgive you, but I think if we are going to live together new guy we need to get rid of some of your excess weight though.

I looked at Freddy, he had his hand in the air and smashed it into my stomach he grabbed as many wires and gears as possible, he than forcefully pulled my wires and gears out of me, Foxy then let go of me and I fell to the ground with a hole in my torso. Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie started kicking me repeatedly. I look to the dark hallway and see Puppet staring in shock at the carnage. He looked like he wanted to help but I need to encourage him to.

"Help me." I whispered clear enough for him to hear or read my lips, or robotic mouth.

Puppet slowly walked down the hall to the office, as he entered I saw his face more clearly, white with two red cheeks and purple tears from his eyes to his mouth and in his eyes two white dots.

Freddy looked at Marionette then back at me throbbing in pain.

Freddy: Really Toy Freddy, the ugly looking clown doll, he is not man enough to help Toy foxy from becoming the Mangle then he blamed it on kids so he would have a friend, HA, HA, HA!

Stunned by this I look at the Marionette who was crossing his arms and looking at the floor. Freddy then looked at me.

Freddy: "Oh, he never told you, See theirs a reason he is called The Marionette" He said as he got up and walked toward Puppet then he held the Marionettes left shoulder.

Freddy: It is not because he has strings during the day, it is because he is so easy to manipulate, like as if he has strings.

Puppet did nothing just stare at the ground crossing his arms.

"Puppet … Why, What, How could you!" I said in an angry voice.

Puppet: I-I … was

"What?! You were what, you are a liar, and a back stabber."

Puppet's reaction to this was unclear and confusing but I could make out that he was ashamed, and scared. I could not believe that the Old animatronics tore up Mangle while she was shut down, and puppet saw the whole thing but he blamed it on children, Mangle hates kids for tearing her up, when it was Freddy and his gang all along and Puppet made it seem that it was the children.

Puppet: "I was scared, I did not want to get hurt more by Freddy."

Freddy: "Do you see what I mean, scared and easy to manipulate. Now puppet" _He looked at Puppet_ " Ok Marionette, you can help him or run. What will it be?"

"Puppet help me. Please." Bonnie walked over to me and kicked me in the face.

Bonnie: Shut up Toy Freddy, it's his choice.

Then Puppet turned around and slowly walked to the hallway. He turned around and spoke.

Puppet: I'm sorry.

He left into the hallway.

"Puppet! Puppet! You will pay for this I swear you will pay. You better stay in that box or else!" I screamed as he walked away in to the dark, and I could hear a faint cry from him.

Freddy: Good choice Puppet, walk away, when he needs you most, walk away like the coward you are.

The old animatronic bear walked up to bonnie then looked down at me, moaning in pain, he kneeled down at me.

Freddy: You know Toy Freddy, I never liked those eyes. Foxy, Bonnie hold him down.

Bonnie and Foxy did as told, they grabbed me, I turned my head to the hallway, I saw puppet at the end of it, his hands over his eyes, and still I could hear that faint cry. Freddy grabbed my head and pointed it to the celling. His hand raised in the air and grabbed my right eye, he started pulling, and pulling slowly, three seconds of pain, I yelled through it, he pulled it out. He did the same to the other eye. I was now blind, all because of that Puppet.

 _I did get my eyes back, and I was repaired the next morning, but the memory of that night would now haunt me forever. A couple of days later I told Mangle but she or BB believed me, I told Goldie to but he did not believe me. Luckily Toy Bonnie (Tb) and Toy Chica believe me, so puppets few friends are being lied to, that little brat will pay for those lies one day, and I will make sure it happens._

 **Wow we are not even at the point when they become humans, anyway what side would you be on Toy Freddy's side of things, or Puppet's side of things, I would love to hear what you have to say.**


	3. I'm sorry Metal to Flesh fans

Hey guys sorry for not uploading on Metal to Flesh, I was lazy on this story and also I got a new computer that won't let me download Microsoft word, and that is what I use to write story's but you can take a look at Puppet the Untold story, I will update this story as soon as possible, I serially apologies, I should have given updates on this story to. please review,I love reviews. 


	4. The Final Update!

**Hey guys, um, well, uh, you all know how I show myself as a hyper fun energetic person, um *cough* I um, well, uh, know what do not worry about that, I am good, i'm worried for some other author on Fan fiction, but well hold on.**

 **ACTIVATE FUN MODE**

 **Hey guys/ girls/ Illuminati conspirators I got a new computer, and i made Honor role in school, I just found that out, I just got my new computer so this will be the last update, HOPEFULLY and i have some news, to make up for lack of chapters every two story chapters i will discuss a theory, Puppet the untold story exclusive, I looked at the rules and guidelines, and its safe, also not only one new story will show up, but two, one Marvel VS DC like I promised and a horror Five nights at Freddy's story this thing is not finished hence a two hours later in it but do not worry a full version will be out, so I will leave off here and you can see what might appear in the new horror story THAT** ** _ONE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S, enjoy and please review and bye._**

 ** _Lets get to DA pudding_**

 **** _I ran down what i hopped was the left hall, it was no doubt these ... things are alive, but how they just entertain small children. I entered the kitchen and ran to the floor cabinets and hid behind the pots and pans quickly and as quietly as possible._

 _Me: Mike you idiot, If you get out alive and I don't i will strangle you._

 _I whispered to myself as i heard the kitchen door open. The sound of heavy foot steps begin. I cover my mouth so I do not make much noise. A loud banging of pots and pans begin, so loud I move my hands to my ears to muffle the sound of the banging._

 _ **Two hours Later**_

 _Me: Mike help, you can't leave me here, UGH, HELP MIKE._

I Screamed as the hook of the fox dug into my leg making blood spew out as mike ran out through the window. I look back at the fox, I notice Chica, and Bonnie come in.

Bonnie: Come here you little rascal we are going to have so much fun.

I hear a song play with a familiar but terrifying voice.

Freddy: Its always a fun time in Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Ha, ha, ha. and its time to _JOIN USE IN DEATH_ enjoy some tasty _YOU WILL ROT WITH US, enjoy some tasty pizza!_


	5. A not so warm welcome

**HELLLLOOOOO EVERYONE WHO WANTS MORE METAL TO FLE *COUGH* *COUGH*, sorry hello boys girls, anyone who can get my gosh awful jokes, here's one, what does a skeleton get at a coffee shop, do you want to know, a coffee and a mop… *Cricket noise*.**

 **Well that was one heck of a intro, I'm finally updating the story, ok so three chapters about me babbling and one for the actual story. wow, so also I haven't even got them to become flesh yet, so, well, I might as well be a po, pro, ehh i forget the word, also, after this, the next thing im going to work on is a horror story for fnaf, I will have a lot of death, and it will be rated m for death and blood, NO LEMENS, I'M 13, YOU SICK, whats that, oh, um, oh, ok, ok, I just wonder what would happen if I put in a random lemon out of the blue, (the tall men slowly took of my) XD, anyway lets get to da puddin.**

 **Chapter 2: A not so warm welcome.**

 **Toy Freddy's POV**

Me and mangle are still talking.

"So when do you think jeremy will be back."

Mangle: I don't know, do you BB.

BB: No.

Then we heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall, I looked closely and see a bear like shape.

"MANGLE. BB, IT'S FREDDY!" suddenly we all run back to the wall in a hast Mangle is on the ceiling above me and I was in front of BB.

Then when the shadow of a freddy came out it was reveiled it was the golden version of freddy, but most and I call him Goldie.

BB: GOLDIE!" he ran away from he and went to goldie, Goldie and BB are so much like friends, their almost brothers.

Then out of the main hall showed the face of the lanky Marionette.

Puppet: Hey guys.

Mangle:Oh hey Puppet, where did you go.

Puppet: I got lost and bumped into the V1's and if it was not for Goldie, I would of been a gonner.

Goldie:"What can I say, I'm just awesome." he said putting his hands on his elbows.

All: *Laughs*

Toy Freddy: so wheres the chicken and the bunny.

Goldie: You mean V1 or V2.

"V2."

Goldie: I saw them on stage, and also I need to go, Puppet you going to be alright.

Puppet: Yeah, I think so.

Then Goldie left.

"I'm going to go see Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie.

Mangle: Ok see you later.

I left just after Goldie did.

 **Puppets POV**

I know he left because of me, I hope my Nightmarish friends will let me get to tell him my secret.

 **Backflash 1983: Fred Bear and Friends**

I was lied to, now a knife is in my chest. The golden Rabbit said it was safe, now he stabbed me. Im in a room and fading away. and the last thing I see Is the Golden Bonnie, with a Purple FredBear behind him.

 **wow me, this is the best you can drag out, well me, i'm on a vacation, huh, anyway sorry for the short chapter I am on vacation that's ending soon so next chapter will have the transfer to humans I PROMISE, BYE**


	6. HELLO EVERYONE

**Springtrap: Hello every one, I see you were not expecting me, Hahaha, Now before you get mad for me not being Darth fiction or Phone guy, I see in the Reviews a eager fan, Hahaha, well, that one will have to wait a little longer or he and everyone else will get nothing lets just see what he has to say, he said, MOOOOORRRRE PWEASE, HAHAHAH, well lets just say, I do not want any more, it was cute the first couple times but NOW, its making me, SPRING TRAP, mad, XD, now please relax, and be calm, and i ask no more asking for more reviews please ... I mean no harm. I and the others will be hear soon, hahahaha, now I need to figure out what I want to do with the party chicken, HAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. News and Map making

**News**

 **Hello everyone, it me Darth fiction, I need to tell you some things that you need to know, I am MAP making on minecraft, not an adventure map, just a fun map that you can play on, so stories will come out slower than I want but you have to trust me, and for metal to flesh fans, I would have the chapter out but it is taking SUPER long, trust me the next chapter will be HUGE, like seven chapters worth, so do not worry, and also I have a twitter (AT Dawnofthedead19) where you can see the progress of the map, Puppet the untold story and Metal to flesh so please trust me, and do note that I want to make stories, not NEED, I make the stories on my time, so please just trust me, I know most of you will be mad but I want to do my own thing so just please do not over react.**


	8. How FNAF saved my life

**Hey guys and girls and all the loyal people, I need to get some things out, After the three stories I have out are finished, there will no longer be any FNAF related story's, I will finish ALL the stories, and give out the sequels and prequels to two of them like Puppet the Untold story and One night at Freddy's, So, I am so sorry, the reason this is happening is because I joined the FNAF community and Fandom to late, I joined the fandom somewhere last year when the third game was announced, back when Springtrap's name was Salvage, but now that so many SFM animators are done with FNAF announcing it today, The FNAF skydive done, The story of the bite of 87 probably explained along with who the puppet is, and the song Goodbye being released today, is, the example of what is going on with FNAF.**

 **If you say, DARTH WHY DO YOU HATE FNAF, I do not hate the game, I love it, Fnaf saved my life, before FNAF, I was depressed, scared, grieving almost six of my family members deaths all in one year, knowing that someone I know, you may know him as DarkAge11, well, he might of committed suicide, just after he got a girlfriend to, me finding out my best friend is a total jerk, One of my best friends moving away. my life has gone down hill time and time again, so many times, I know that you want to know how Fnaf saved my life, here it is.**

 **The True Story of DarthFiction**

 **AKA**

 **William**

 **I am known for my crazy personality but, that's not true, I am a scared, wimp, I have no way's to keep me entertained, and the things I was entertained by, I would get beat up for admitting what entertained me where I live, I love stuff like Creepy Pasta, and some kid shows like Ninjago, and other various silly things, and I had to keep them in my head not being able to mention them, and I was sick of it, along with all the grieving my family was dealing with, and even me being accused of being a terrorist, and so much other things I do not feel comfortable mentioning, I was sick of everything, even to the point of me thinking suicide, then, my little sisters (9) at the time and my female Cousin my age at 13, decided to show me a game, because I was down at the time, they heard about a popular game, this game Is Five Nights at Freddy's, and a silly thing happened they did not know there was a second game so they accidently downloaded FNAF 2 on their tablet and did not noticed it was Fnaf 2, they decided to show me it because I was into Creepy pasta and its a horror game, so when they showed me it, now I have played a few horror games, and I was absolutely terrified of all of them, so at first I said, no thank you, but they some how got me to play it, and before they showed me the game they got up the living tombstone's first fnaf song, with some gameplay and trailer footage, and then I was like, NO WAY IN HEC, so that night I did not play the game and got nightmares of that HORRED CHICKEN as what I called it, But then the next day they got me to play it, and so then they got up the demo they downloaded still not knowing it was the second game download, and then I heard the ring, I naturally could not here it, now my sisters were amazed that there even was a second game, so I could not here Phone guy, so I ignored him, the animatronics were amazingly terrifying, because I am terrified of robots coming to life, so then I was introduced to The Puppet, Th box wound down, me not even checking that camera, I only looked at the stage and the mangle room, then, it happed, I was terrified by the puppet, and after the first jump scare I have ever experienced in FNAF, I was then sucked into one of the coolest games ever, a couple weeks later I was then looking up things about the Puppet, wanting to know more about this strange beast, then I discovered people like Markiplier, Game Theory, Dawko, Razzbowski, Smike, Jacksepticeye, 8-Bitgaming, even some how finding a onision guy, he helped a lot with my thoughts, and just so many more amazing people that videos have gotten me on my feet and helped me get my self together, and now here we are, I am up on my feet, Have Three well doing stories, A new Deviant art that is doing well, Darthart11, a twitter, a Facebook even, and just al around I have met over 50 people that I now know as good friends, like EnderAwsome, Hazza Chillz out, Shadefeather682, Lbug, Razz, I got to see him on twitter once, I have gotten so many good things comeing my way, soon I may start doing lets plays and Creepypasta reads on my youtube account DarthStudios (By the way their are two Darthstudios, but the one with the General Grevious Icon is mine), I have even gotten to the top of my class because of that game, so that is why I am grateful to Scott more than you know, one day, I hope to make stuff like him, And now, I may even help a guy I know make a FNAF fan film, and on that note, I will see you next time**

 **Also, will I contue my stories fully, probably not, but heck, might as well try One night at Freddy's is coming out on Oct 1st, also Hazza messaged me, but I will mention that later, and I left most of the story out because It is to emotional for me, hope you understand, BYE**


	9. OLD POST not for sensitive people

Hey guys and girls, I know I have been not uploading a lot actual chapters and mainly update chapters that say no more update chapters, but this is going to say why, so recently I have been told I have severe anxiety, a hypochondriac and also Depression, so I have not been active because of my anxiety and a load of other bull, but I am a bit scared, last night I was in my room, I was in depression when I saw some scissors on my table, for another time in my like I thought I should cut, the other time I was successful but never done it again, last night luckily I did noy but, it terrified me that that thought came back, the entire night after that was me thinking if I should, so I am going to have to deal with this stress so I will not write for a while for starters unless I feel like it, so I will not post for a while, please understand that I need to do this for my own good or else I may go back to where I was one year ago, and I think you know where that was.

Also I may cancel my stories and make new ones except ptus


	10. Metal no more part one

**Hey guys/girls/people who are just now finding out a minecraft movie is being made, I am back with more metal to flesh and this will be a long one lets see my list i have in my notes, I also need to say something a error deleted a month's work so this is shorter than I wanted but I wanted to give you all a Christmas Present form Santa type**

 **Lets get to da puddin, Check :).**

 **Chapter 3: Metal no more, Part one**

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

 **Stage Area**

 **Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are on the show stage.**

"So when do you think we should get off the stage."

Toy Chica: It's not Twelve yet, so two more hours, then we will get off.

"But … ok fine" I said not wanting to bring down the spirits of such a fun person.

Toy Chica: So what should we do now.

"I do not know, oh want to hear a scary story." I said with a I idea in mind, Finally the clown doll can get rid of boredom, He told me a story the first couple weeks I was made just after the previous location shut down, I think it was called, Fred Bear and Friends, either that or Fredbear's family dinner, but I could be wrong, and Toy Freddy told me what Puppet did, so I do not want to go near him.

Toy Chica: OK, I love scary stories, got on?

"Heh, I got this one from the clown doll, do you want to hear the story of Spring trap.

Toy Chica: BONNIE!" she then covered her mouth trying to hid the scream. "Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie said not to say that name.

"Ohh, forgot."

Toy Chica: Well" she spoke in a devious tone" I never DID, hear the story. and plus i'm curious about who he is."

"Ok!" I said excited."You see Springtrap is not a animatronic like we are he was once a man, i think the name was Vincent Lee, he was a murder of six children, one Puppet says still is in this restaurant."

Toy Chica: Where?

"He did not say, but he did say the one that wanders the halls is closer than we realise, that he pulls strings of sorts and that the sixth kid was terrified be the older models even before of how they are now, and that they still torture him in his dreams, like nightmares. Anyway back to the murderer, what he did was where a yellow Rabbit suit and he wore it to take the children into the back and … kill them, but won night the spirits went to Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy because Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are not able to see the ghost but the Shadows can. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie got an Idea, the made it so the murderer who the ghosts called Purple Man for whatever reason, anyway they got Purple man to go in the restaurant at night for the night shift, and they got the animatronics to got and attack him telling them it was a endoskeleton, and the killer ran to a back room and Shadow Freddy made it so the ghosts could be seen by the murder, the ghosts chased the murderer along with the animatronics so he hid in the Rabbit suit, which I Forgot to tell you before had the potential to crush you, and when he hid in the rabbit he got crushed by the suit and died, the yellow rabbit was then moved to storage along with the older models so he is still in this resturaunt dead rotting, and after his death five of the children passed away leaving the sixth child behind who still haunts this restaurant, and Puppet said that Springtrap may come to life again and hunt the sixth child down and Puppet says he fears that.

Toy Chica: Wait, some of this does not make sense, why would Puppet know this stuff he was made just a couple months before we were, and what about the sixth child why did he not pass away. And how do Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie trust this info with … PUPPET, he's PUPPET, the liar, and the one who hides in a box most of the time.

"I do not know, I asked him how he knew this and he said he did not want to say.

Toy Chica: Well if the Shadows do not want us hearing this its obviously true so … what?!

"We are going to need answers from the Puppet then."

Toy Chica: yeah, but he is a jerk for what he did to Toy Freddy.

"Yeah, back to the Shadows where are they?"

Toy Chica: I do not know they always are so secretive, and they do have magic so its probably best we do not bug them, I don't want to be a Frog, and they also are so creepy.

Toy Freddy: Who is creepy?

Toy Chica: GAHH!

Toy freddy's surprise hello shocked toy chica and sent her falling off stage.

Toy Freddy: oops" he said covering his mouth.

 **Old Chica's POV**

 **Parts and Service**

 **Old Chica, Old Bonnie, and Old Foxy are sitting down while freddy is looking out the parts and service door standing.**

"Freddy?"

Freddy: What?

"I was wondering … why do, well … why do we … have to hurt the toys."

Freddy: What are you talking about, the toys are are enemies, they took are spot, are main spot the place where we live. the spot where we should be!

"But Freddy, we hurt them, and they never fight back, how does that make sense, all we do is hurt them!"

Foxy: Chica don't.

"To bad Foxy" I said as I got off the ground and walk to Freddy and stare him in the eye.

Freddy: Sit Down Chica.

"No!"

Freddy: SIT DOWN, Chica.

I then lean closer to Freddy.

"No." I whisper.

Freddy: Fine, you can leave then.

I take a couple steps back.

"What do you mean?"

Freddy: You will either leave this room and get out or we will toss you out.

"YOU CAN'T"

Freddy: Fine then Bonnie, Foxy toss the chicken out.

I then felt two arms, I look behind me and see Bonnie holding my left arm, and look to the other side Foxy holding my right arm with his left hand so he was not using his hook.

Foxy: Sorry lass.

They both moved towards the door holding me and pushing me towards the door as freddy fully opened the door and got out of the way.

Bonnie: "Sorry Chica." he said as I was thrown out of the door and fell on the ground causing a large bang noise.

I move myself to my back and see Foxy and Bonnie go in the room with freddy holding the door nob.

Freddy: Bye!

Then he closed the door. I get up on my feet and go to the door and bang on it with my handless arms.

"Please, Please, Let me in, PLEASE!" I scream at the top of my mechanical voice.

 **Office**

 **Puppet is on the desk chair looking at the security cameras looking around while talking to Mangle and Balloon Boy**

 **Mangle's POV**

"Hey, Puppet?" I asked wanting to talk about something Toy Freddy said earlier.

Puppet looked up from the security camera, at me.

Puppet: What is it?

"Its something Toy Freddy said, he said you are the reason im, well mangled, Is it, possible thats true?"

All he did was stare at each other..

Voice: PLEASE LET ME IN!

Puppet: What was that?" he said looking in to the hallway getting out of the chair.

Mangle: I don't know, Lets go.

Me, Puppet and BB left the office to find the source of the noise.

 **Well I have not released a story in a LONG TIME, Like last august, XD, also Puppet the untold story is getting a rewrite on wattpad and fanfic, news on that later, I also may make a update about my thoughts on shipping, SO BYE.**


	11. Last Update (Giving story away)

Well, we all knew It had to happen, its jst that FNAF is not as fun as it used to be, I love the game, in fact I written and am writing fanfiction, it encouraged a lot of young minds to get into writing, animating, game making, and directing, but, not as many are happy about it, a lot of back lash has happened to, like some little kids only, and I mean, only watch fnaf, and it has taken a toll on those young minds, but I am not going to go into it, or have another, oh my life sucks deal because, looking back, I probably could of written it a lot better, I mean, someone cringed reading it, right? But before I need to set things straight, and then I will discuss some things. one, I may become a orphan, my Dad has gotten really sick and is currently in the hospital, but that is a unlikely percentage, but if he does get better, he will be to weak to care for him self putting him in a nursing home. don't worry I am not going to be homeless, my custody was given to my grandmother, which I can't lie will be a big improve over my old house, my house is a mess, and I seemed to be the only one who gave a dang in the world, It bothered me so much I only lived in my room, I remember leaving after a major cleaning only a week later its a mess, I hated living their so much I often volunteered to go outside as much as possible, even the outside was a mess, It looked like one of those houses you would see a murder kidnapping a 8 year old girl in, but I am generally worried either way, If I leave I get a cleaner house, but at that I will leave a place I was in most of my childhood in. but I don't want to write about that any more, I wanted to speak of something else, I am indeed Bisexual, yes, hate me if you will but I general think the people I have met on this site will support me on my sexuality, and I have a girlfriend, so that means I wont like go on gay sites and stuff like that, in fact I have gotten out of a porn addiction for quite some time now.

Oh your still around (Thanks)

I want to discuss some further projects I have in mined and the cancel of some. as you may have noticed I have been kind of late on metal to flesh, well I got bored of it, so I found a Idea that will please most, I will give the story to someone else, send me your version of what will happen in the next chapter (any length but long helps), and the one I like the most will be able to own the story, I useually hate having things messed up but, I feel like this is the best way to do it, I trust whoever gets it will be gratiouse and stay on the stories main objective, but knowing me I probably will still write it, is so readers have two versions they can read. Also Marionette the Untold story is not canceled I just am not in the mood to write it right now and I'm already pulling my (Gorgeous) hair out giving away Metal To Flesh. SO, about new projects, yes, I have a lot in mind, for one, I might get a job at a amusement park, as a mascot, during the summer, I also may do the youtube thang, and direct, (Inspired by GMM and Jack Ramyers), If it goes good I may have it as a job because anything else is boring, I'm looking at you STC. I may also get into game programing and, I have ben self teaching myself how to draw better. So I have been having a lot of down


End file.
